Just Give In
by Peaches and Strawberries
Summary: Dark!Betty gets Veronica into a room at the Shady Palm Motel where she tries to get Veronica to give into her desire for Betty. When Veronica successfully manages to plead Betty to come to her ... Betty asks Veronica what Dark!Betty did ... and Veronica lies to her. (I'm placing OC in the character lisitng ... because Dark!Betty is Betty's spilt personailty).


**The Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Fourm**

 **The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #16 (Location) Shady Palm Motel**

A smirk played on the black wigged tall thin young woman's lips. "I knew that you would come." A dark look played in her blue green eyes.

"Let's go." Veronica spoke in a hard voice.

"No." The black wigged young woman spoke. She stepped forward until she was pressed against the slightly shorter brunnette. "This time you will play my game."

"I have always played your game." Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Let's go." She demanded yet again.

"You still haven't learned have you." The lips turned into a deep frown. The angry swell of the blue green eyes leapt. "You can not order _me_ around like you can little Betty." She pushed Veronica backwards.

"You fully know that I don't order Betty around." Veronica replied in a low tone. She felt the bed at the back of her legs.

The taller teen pushed her body even tighter against the brunnette's causing Veronica to fall backwards onto the mattress. Two pale hands gripped the waist of the girl underneath her. "You always wanted to be this close to Betty didn't you Veronica?" She brought her face closer to the one underneath her; her lips stopped within five inches of Veronica's lips. "You have wet dreams of Betty being like this with you; this close to you. _Wanting_ you. _Craving_ you!" She husked.

"Get off of me." Veronica breathed out. Her fingers inching to touch the body above her's. But she couldn't. If she did then she may do something that she would regret for the rest of her life. She couldn't do that to Betty.

"Make me." The low throaty laugh hit the shell of her ear. "You will have to touch me with your hands; Ronnie dear in order to try to get me off of you." She pressed down her body trapping Veronica even more. "If you try to kick me off; then you will have to raise your hips to meet me. Our centers will be pressed ever so tightly together."

Veronica grew cold at the thought.

The black wigged teen smirked. "I'm ... no should I say _Betty_ is all wet for you. Her panties are so soaked right now. Just as I fully am aware that your own are just as destroyed. So stop trying to play the gallent hero and take what you want all ready baby." She licked the side of Veronica's jaw bone against her right cheekbone. "Stop fighting this."

"Betty I really need you to come back now." Veronica pleaded in a broken voice. "Please Betty come back to me. Please."

"Yes plead for Betty to come to you right now; Veronica; let her see how I have you." The husky voice whispered as the body pressed even tighter against Veronica's. "There is no way that dear darling Betty can ..."

Veronica held her breath as the body above her stiffened.

The black wigged teen sighed deeply as she rolled off of Veronica. She frowned darkly at Veronica as she sat up. Standing she walked towards the desk.

Veronica quickly sat up herself, and quickly straightened her clothes and hair. She watched as the left pale hand rose to remove the black wig; and beautiful blonde hair fell across the back of the tall blonde.

The blonde slowly turned, and worried teary blue green eyes stare at Veronica. "W-what did she do to you?" Betty asked in a tight voice.

"She didn't do anything to me." Veronica softly replied.

"Don't lie to me." Betty pleaded.

Veronica breathed in deeply. "I promise you B. She didn't do anything to me. It just took me a little while longer to manage to get through to you is all."

"Why are we in this motel room then?" Betty demanded as she wrapped her arms across her bare waist. "Why am _I_ only in my bra and boyshorts!"

"She said that she was going to take a shower." Veronica lied.

Betty swallowed. "Okay." She moved her eyes to locate her clothes. She frowned darkly at the sight of the clothes that _she_ had been wearing.

"You'll wear my long coat B." Veronica reassured her best friend. She stood to her feet and moved over to the discarded clothing. She couldn't mask the frown at the skimpy outfit.

"I'll get dressed." Betty husked as Veronica handed her the outfit. Her fingers shook as moved towards the bathroom. "After we are done here; V. I'm going to burn these clothes. I don't care that she'll just go buy something like this ... or worse something worse than this. I'm burning these clothes." Betty spoke with finailty to her voice.

Once the door closed behind Betty; Veronica brought her hands to her face. She covered her face as she tried to recover from the encounter. She had to be strong in order to protect Betty. Betty was counting on her. Veronica lowered her hands and waited for her blonde broken best friend.

The bathroom door opened. "Let's get out of here." Betty said in a small voice.

Veronica stood and picked up her long black jacket. "Here B." She handed the coat over to the blonde. She watched as Betty quickly put the coat on; and button it up to cover the outfit.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. I don't want to be home." Betty pleaded.

"You are staying at the Pembroke." Veronica gently smiled. "As long as you need to."

"Thanks." Betty whispered. "I'm glad that I leave clothes at your place; Ronnie. I don't even want to even think of having to run into my house for a change of clothing." She moved towards the door. "Especially not after this episode." Her hand gripped the door handle, and she opened it. She paused before leaving. She turned to the right and picked up the wig. She stuffed it in the right coat pocket. She left the room.

Veronica sighed deeply as she followed her best friend; closing the motel door behind her. She wished that Betty didn't have to make sure that the damn black wig was back her possien after coming back from one of her black out episodes ... but she knew that Betty knew that she couldn't fight _her_ coming forth ... and that she _needed_ the black wig so _she_ didn't try to compelety destroy Betty's own life with her antics.

 **end**


End file.
